Making Waves
by sailornia
Summary: When Juvia finds out Gray never learned how to swim she's determined to teach him, meanwhile Gray has other plans to distract her from accomplishing that goal. Gruvia. AU. Two-shot. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Making Waves**

**.**

This is hands down total PWP. Or at least, Porn With (an attempt at a) Plot – originally I had written this for day one of the love fest, but naturally I'm a lazy arsehole (pelted with bricks) and barely got past the first scene. Finally, I have typed up to a point I'm satisfied with. This is going to be an AU two shot with a lot of heavy petting and a full lemon in the second chapter. This first chapter is a little rushed, so my apologies if it doesn't make too much sense – please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors!

.

**Warning**: Sexually explicit scenes. And stuff.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

.

"G-Gray-sama doesn't know how to swim?!"

"Juvia – "

"This is ridiculous!"

"Juvia."

"How will Gray-sama and Juvia go on vacation to the beach?! What if Juvia wants a swimming pool in their house?! Does this mean their children will inherit Gray-sama's aversion?! Juvia doesn't know what to d – "

"JUVIA."

"Yes?" Juvia turned to look at her boyfriend as he sat perched on their shared bed. It was late – too late for either of them to be awake really, but they had been out together at that damn engagement party and only just were arriving home. Juvia had been pacing around their room in a nervous panic; dress swishing angrily around exposed legs.

Gray could kill Natsu. If he just hadn't opened up his big mouth, Juvia wouldn't be on this rampage currently…she hadn't shut up about it yet! Every time Gray thought he had subdued her, she'd bring it back up again, bemoaning all the while. As he shrugged off his blazer, Gray groaned in exhaustion. They hadn't been out this late in some time, not since they both had begun living together at least, and it was beginning to take a toll on his body already. Being an adult was rough.

"It's not that big of a deal," he began, unbuttoning his white oxford shirt, "I grew up in the North, remember? There wasn't exactly an abundance of places to go for a swim."

Juvia bit her bottom lip, folding her arms as she fell into deep thought.

"Well…hasn't Gray-sama always wanted to learn…at least?"

Gray sighed as his shirt fell and pooled around his naked hips. He didn't want to discuss his lack of swimming capabilities right now – he wanted to peel Juvia out of her dress, tangle their naked limbs together, and fall asleep under the covers. Shut the blinds, unplug their alarm clocks, and not wake up until well into the morning – maybe even the afternoon. Neither of them were working for the remainder of the weekend, thank god for holidays, and he just wanted an untouched, blissful sleep with his girlfriend.

"Of course I have, but it's just something I never got around to doing," Gray stood up, bare feet padding over to his girlfriend as he laced his arms around her torso, his chest against her back, burying his face into her warm, exposed neck.

Juvia involuntarily shivered as she felt him breathe her in, his lips feather-light as they began to peck their way up the column of her throat.

"Let's go to bed," he murmured against the shell of her ear, planting one last kiss on her temple as his hands began to move down her shoulders, carrying the thin straps of her dress with them, "I'm tired from that damn party and just want to hold you right now."

"Mm," Juvia hummed appreciatively, "is Gray-sama _absolutely_ sure he's tired? Too tired for anything else?"

Gray mulled this over for a minute, his fingertips gliding down to find the zipper to her dress. Tracing the metal clasp, he began to pull it down, opening the skin of his girlfriend's bare back to the cool air of their bedroom.

"I suppose I can always be convinced…" once the garment had dropped from her body, Juvia whirled around, crushing her lips against her boyfriend's, their bodies instantly fitting together as his hands began to caress her lower back. No underwear. Their tongues met and he growled appreciatively, palming her ass and pushing her hips into his, grinding as he did so.

The two broke away, their lips a breath apart before Juvia spoke, mumbling against Gray,

"So…does this mean Gray-sama wouldn't mind going for a swim?"

Gray deadpanned, moving back from his girlfriend.

"No, it does not, I would _definitely_ mind 'going for a swim' right now," Gray's thumbs began to rub circles against the curve of Juvia's hips.

Juvia purred in contentment. She smiled again, pulling her boyfriend's head back down so their lips could meet in an open-mouthed kiss.

"Okay, okay," they parted, "Juvia gets it, she was just joking," they pecked once more as Gray began guide her back to their bed.

For now he could distract her, but he knew how his girlfriend's mind worked after all of this time – there was no chance she would forget by morning, though he would damn well try his hardest to make her.

.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Gray groaned as he walked through the hotel lobby, Juvia prancing happily in front of him. All he had wanted was a simple, peaceful weekend; no crowds, no noise, just him and Juvia rolling around and fucking like rabbits.

It really stumped him, no; it flat-out terrified him, just how quickly his girlfriend was able to accomplish what she set out to do. There was no doubt in his mind that as soon as he had drifted off to sleep after their, er, activities last night, Juvia had jumped onto her smartphone and surfed through website after website for the closest seaside hotel. The last place he wanted to be right now was a beach resort, even if it was with his girlfriend. How the hell did she expect to teach him how to swim there? More importantly, how the hell Gray accepted her invitation was far beyond him.

Well…to be fair…she had crawled on top of him…straddling his torso…describing it all…completely and utterly naked…looking oh-so delectable, especially with those curls of blue hair hugging the curve of her bare brea –

"Gray-sama?" Juvia had stalled, turning back to face him, her deep eyes glimmering. The chandelier lights above them cast a halo around her body, causing her skin to glow against the lobby's cream walls and marble tile.

God, she was so beautiful…and oh so fucking wicked. Screw the beach; he wanted to break in that hotel bed.

"What?"

"Juvia asked, 'isn't Gray-sama excited to go swimming for the first time?'"

Ah, fuck.

"Yeah, fuckin' ecstatic."

Gray's sarcasm was breezed over as his girlfriend laughed and reached out to grasp his hand, pulling him along beside her as they made their way to the elevator's sliding doors. The young man huffed once more, picking up his speed with their suitcase in tow.

"Juvia was thinking we could just drop off our luggage, change directly into our suits, and get right down to business – how does that sound?" She pressed the elevator's call button.

Suits?

_Suits_!

Ha!

Gray grinned as the elevator dinged, its metal doors opening to its car.

"Aw, Juvia, would you believe I forgot to bring my swimsuit with me?" He felt like patting himself on the back for that save – he didn't even own a suit, that joke was on her!

Juvia followed him in, checking the room card once more before selecting the appropriate floor.

"Don't be silly, Gray-sama," she grinned up at her boyfriend, looping her arm around his, pressing her body closer, "Juvia went out and bought you one herself."

Gray felt like vomiting.

.

Glaring down at the brand new pair of black swimming trunks, Gray had to admit; Juvia knew his style quite well, and she had even adequately guessed his size correctly to boot. Everything seemed to fit right, however, there was an issue – very, erm, _big_ issue – and it was about to get bigger if Juvia didn't stop bending down in front of him to pick up damn seashells every few steps.

She had obviously bought a brand new swimsuit for herself as well, Gray had definitely not seen it in her drawers before – where she got the time to do this whilst he slept that morning, the young man would never know. He had clearly stayed in bed in long enough that morning, much longer than she had, and must have dozed right through Juvia extracting herself from his grip, getting dressed, and leaving to go shopping before rushing back to bed and disposing of her clothes to pounce on top him – all done in a span of several hours.

Was this really necessary?!

God, but she did look cute in that bikini. The color and the fit were both exceedingly complementary – powder blue, complete with a white lining and similar colored strings knotted at each side of her hips, perfect for easy access…

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of his girlfriend's figure in that stupid suit, as several guys seemed to be leering around their general vicinity, watching to see if the couple was together, or if she was up for grabs.

"Juvia!"

She jumped back up to her feet, and Gray reached over for her hand, lacing their fingers together possessively.

"Come on, we can look for shells later, aren't you ready to give me my first swimming lesson?"

Juvia's eyes brightened as she gripped his hand back firmly.

"Of course! Juvia's so sorry to have kept you waiting, Gray-sama!" She began to pull him further into the throng of people before them.

The beach was significantly more crowded than Gray could have ever anticipated. This did not bode well. Wasn't it still technically winter?! Why were people here! The water had to be freezing!

Several children rushed around them, kicking up sand as they played. Juvia laughed but Gray almost felt like kicking sand right back. He wasn't normally this ornery (give or take), but he did not want to get into that water, and all of the blood that had rushed to his nether regions was finally settling. Additionally, Juvia was still getting looks – looks he didn't agree with. The fuck was wrong with some of these people? Had they not seen a girl in a bathing suit before?

"Let's pick a spot to set down our towels," Juvia began weaving expertly against the push and pull of beachgoers. Slowly, the crowds began to grow sparse, and they finally found an open spot of sand towards the beach's curved inlet.

Once again, his girlfriend bent down, but this time she was on all fours straightening up their post, and that damn bikini left nothing to the imagination as it exposed nearly every inch of her backside. On each corner of the towel, she deposited a handful of sand, "to keep it from blowing away" she clarified, and Gray averted his gaze, focusing on anything but the site in front of him. There was barely a breeze, but whatever floats her boat.

As he turned to the ocean surf, the smell of salt smacked Gray right in the face. He had never really been to the beach before, come to think of it, and even now as he stood against the sand, watching small rolling waves crest against the shore, he had to admit the atmosphere (sans crowds) was fairly calming. It was as if his blood pressure had already decreased several beats, and for a moment he realized that there were worse places to be dragged to. Maybe this 'vacation' was just what he had needed…things had been overwhelming at work lately, and he had really been hoping for some time to relax and unwind.

Maybe his girlfriend wasn't as crazy as he thought she was.

"Is Gray-sama ready?" Juvia wound her arms around Gray's torso, standing on the tips of her toes to peck his lips. He smiled down at her in return, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. God, she was so lucky she was so beautiful, or else he would have thrown one hell of a temper tantrum.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They kissed once more as Gray brought Juvia closer, his hand inching its way down to her rear. She quickly gripped his hand, several steps ahead of him already, 'tsk'-ing him.

"There'll be time for that later," Juvia tutted, "let's get you in the water!"

Gray groaned.

"But it's going to be so cold…"

"You love the cold!"

"That's a lie, since when have I loved the cold?"

"Gray-sama." Her tone was stern, "You and Juvia go skiing with everyone every year, and every single time, Gray-sama goes outside, bare foot and shirtless to walk through the snow, without fail."

"I like becoming one with nature and shit," he huffed, pulling her closer again, placing his lips against the crown of her head and murmuring against her hair, "plus you like hopping into the hot tub with me after to warm up, don'cha?"

Juvia pulled away and playfully smacked her boyfriend's chest. As his arms slackened, she turned and began walking down to where the ocean met the land.

"C'mon, let's get started!"

.

This was fucking ridiculous and Gray wanted out. The water was cold as shit (talk about a boner killer), something that _wasn't_ human kept brushing against his leg, and Juvia had thought it would be a laughing goddamn riot to push him under and then splash him several times as he tried desperately to regain his composure. Salt water got up his nose and in his eyes, and everything burned, and while he was coughing, his damn girlfriend thought it would be fun to wrap her arms around him and pull his body in deeper.

It all felt so alien to him. It was like being in a large tub, which was no issue, he was used to that, but there was just so much water, what the heck was he to do? Naturally his girlfriend was paddling circles around him like a fish, encouraging him to kick up and try to follow her lead.

Follow _what_ lead? Juvia was the absolute worst teacher! It had obviously come naturally to her, but he was struggling to stay buoyant as they floated further and further out.

"Here, lay down and you'll float up," Juvia moved so that she was in front of him, pushing his head into her chest. This was a dangerous position, and it took everything inside of him not to start ravaging her cleavage. Gray sighed, lifting his feet off the silted ocean floor, Juvia still clutching his shoulders, "good, now kick."

Kick?

Gray did as he was told.

"Good! You're doing so well, Gray-sama!"

He literally was just kicking. Juvia was unbelievable. This entire situation was unbelievable. He was a full-grown man! He paid bills, for christ's sake! They floated around like that, Gray kicking his feet and his girlfriend guiding him like he was a damn infant.

"Now I'm going to let you go…"

WHAT?! NO. NO 'LETTING GO'. IF SHE LET HIM GO, GRAY SWORE ON EVERYTHING THAT WAS HOLY –

"…and I want you to paddle with your hands…"

DO WHAT HOW?

"…you'll just move them as you're kicking your feet."

Oh, what fresh _hell_. He was done, he was over this, it had been fun but there were more important things than learning how to kick himself in circles.

As she began to let him go, Gray stalled his kicking, choosing instead to wrap his arms back around Juvia's waist, pulling her in closer to him as he buried his face deeper into her chest, breathing in her scent mingled with sea water.

"Gray-sama," a warning tone.

"Mm?" He began nuzzling his way up to her collarbone, pecking lightly at her skin, until he reached his intended destination of her neck. Placing a firmer kiss against its base, he opened his mouth and sucked gently against the column of her throat.

"Gray-sama," she was unwavered, what the fuck!

Gray sucked harder and she hissed, moving her hands up to his chest in a weak attempt to push him away. As he soothed the area over with the length of his tongue, Gray began to ghost his hands down Juvia's body, enjoying how fluid his actions had become underneath the water.

"Gray-sama!"

"What!" he barked, moving his head back so that they could face each other again, his hands still working patterns down her torso, gliding gently against the hem of her bikini bottoms. Juvia's face was flushed, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Good, it seemed his distraction was working.

His fingers dipped beneath her bottoms, stroking down just before reaching her folds, but he pulled them back up almost immediately.

"We're in public."

"As if I give a damn," he mumbled, kissing the corner of her lips before moving back down to her chest, fingers still tracing the lines of her swimsuit, "nobody can see what I'm doing under the water, anyway. We're so far out – just a couple on vacation, doing what couples do."

Lowering his head, Gray began trailing sloppy, open-mouth kisses down to Juvia's breasts, enveloping one of her clothed nipples with his mouth and sucking. His fingers stalled their ministrations against her stomach, finding their way between her legs to rub against the crotch of her bikini bottoms in quick, deft strokes. Juvia squirmed against her boyfriend, hands now clutching his shoulders, and Gray only held her tighter.

"G-Gray-sah – "

His fingers worked harder, his thumb rubbing firm circles against her clit before he inched the bottoms' crotch away, inserting two fingers into her.

"Ah!" Juvia's voice was so airy; any moan she made was carried off with the wind. How had outside become so cold and the water so warm? Gray began to pump his fingers at an accelerated rate and Juvia dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders, prompting his speed to quicken.

His mouth stayed latched to her breast, only releasing his hold when his opposite hand had reached over to push up the fabric, granting him access to her naked skin to which he hungrily took advantage of.

"Gray!" she dropped the honorific, stalling his actions. "People can definitely see us!"

Her boyfriend huffed, letting out a noise of clear disapproval before he removed his fingers out of her, lifting his hand out of the water to tug the top back down over the swell of her chest.

Dammit, who the fuck cared if they could see them? Juvia had never said no to public displays of affection before! In fact, it was more than often her who had been the one to rub him over his clothes in the back of dimmed bar booths, push him up against the walls of unisex bathrooms…why the hell was this any different? Gray's erection strained against the pull of his trunks, and the young man groaned, wishing he could free it.

Swimming lesson be damned, he had at least successfully distracted her for several minutes.

"We have an entire hotel room we can continue this in," Juvia pecked her lips against his frowning mouth before moving to whisper against his ear, "and Juvia _really_ wants to continue it."

Her hand had snaked down and was now roughly palming the length of his erection, fingertips gliding its shaft and dancing along its head. Gray clenched his teeth, grabbing her wrist.

"Juvia, if you don't stop…"

"Juvia can hold her breath for quite some time, you know…" Gray's hold tightened.

"You were literally just telling me about how everyone can see us!" he ground out, "there's no way they're not going to know what you're doing if you dive down under the water and I start making noise."

"Well, there's no way Gray-sama can walk up to the hotel room with," her eyes flicked down to their lower halves, still covered by the water, "well, with _that_."

"To hell with it, I don't give a fuck if anyone sees," Gray kissed her, enveloping her mouth with his and coaxing her tongue out, only breaking their contact to continue, "I want you now. We're going up to that damn hotel room and everyone can gawk all they'd like."

They kissed once more before heading back to the shore.

"So much for swimming lessons," Juvia sighed.

.

**Notes:**

Loved it? Hated it? Thought there was room for improvement? Drop me a line and let me know! I'm always interested in hearing feedback, especially if you think parts could be adjusted. I haven't been active with my smut/lemon writing and am a bit rusty.

Thank-you!

x


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Making Waves**

**.**

I have no regrets. My only regret is that this was an extremely rough draft, so it may have quite a few errors. Do excuse them. I'll revise it later.

.

**Warning**: LOTS. OF. SEXUALLY. EXPLICIT. SCENES. And stuff.

.

There have been, in his life, a handful of moments that Gray Fullbuster would define as 'torturous'. Most notably, any and every time Juvia had somehow persuaded him, of course with the use of her feminine wiles, to take part in something he would have otherwise avoided fervently. Inviting his damn stepbrother, Lyon, over for dinner? She blew him in the shower moments before asking – hell, he didn't even remember agreeing until Lyon rang the doorbell days later. Going to Gajeel and Levy's engagement party? Naturally she had him – hook, line, and sinker – the moment she walked out of their closet wearing nothing but brand new thigh-highs and one of his oxford shirts.

"_They came with the costume Juvia ordered_," she had whispered against the shell of his ear, finger tracing over his protruding collarbone, "_you know…the one Juvia told you about? For the next time Gray-sama wants to role-play_?"

"_French Maid_?" his voice actually broke on the last syllable, as if he was some damn horny thirteen-year-old boy again.

Juvia nodded coyly against his cheek, leaning forward to take Gray's ear lobe into her mouth, tugging gently.

"_Well, that is…if Gray-sama would be okay with going to Gajeel-kun's engagement party this Friday night_?"

Hell, he hadn't cared what she requested of him during those moments. She could have told him that they were moving to the Gobi desert and all he would have asked was when should he apply for a passport. He was at her utter beck and call, and that was probably how he got himself in this mess of a situation in the first place.

As he stood with his bare back against the cool, mirrored wall, Gray knew the true definition of torture: having your girlfriend's full, plump ass cheeks cradling your raging hard-on as more and more people filed into the elevator's car, shoving the two of you against the furthest corner imaginable.

He was going to punish her the second they got back to that room, mark his words, Gray Fullbuster was out for revenge.

Honestly, it hadn't been that hard to get from the beach back to the nearest elevator – the water had become increasingly warm when they were in there, but the second bare skin hit fresh air, Gray found even _he_ was shivering. Good-bye erection, hello sweet freedom from the oceans treacherous confines.

Once they had found their way onto the elevator, though, Juvia was on him faster than he could have ever hoped. Toying, grabbing, sucking – essentially just _begging_ for him to take her there, palming his growing erection greedily…until the crowd came. Thankfully they both had been blessed with many, many moments like these, and the girl had quickly spun around the moment they heard the voices.

All of these people obviously knew each other. They were loud, boisterous, reeked of rum punch and thick cigar smoke, and couldn't stop talking about some sort of booze cruise excursion they had all chosen to take that day. Someone had lost their phone and began screaming at everyone to be quiet as they tried to find it, another voiced made a joke at the first person's expense, and the raucous clatter began once more.

Juvia shifted closer to Gray, lightly rolling her hips against the swell of his strained erection. Gray hissed through clenched teeth, moving a hand to still her ministrations, thumb rolling against the tied string of her bikini. Goddamn seductress. She smelled like the sea in the most glorious way possible – her hair was still dripping wet, and watching those heavy drops trace down the contour of her neck only to disappear below her cleavage was enough to make Gray lose his mind. Without even thinking, he ground his erection closer between her bottom, earning him a side-glance and knowing smirk as Juvia went to lace her fingers with his. As she leaned back against his chest, she tilted her head back, and Gray felt like telling her to fuck off but instead he bent his head down to kiss her forehead.

He'll be sweet…

…for now.

The elevator halted at the first stop, allowing the group to exit, and as soon as the doors closed again, Gray moved his hand away from his girlfriend's to slip underneath her bottoms.

.

God, she was so tight. How was she still so tight? Slip in one more finger, work it a little bit harder…

Juvia mewled in protest, writhing underneath her boyfriend as he continued where they had left off from the elevator. He was sucking and biting her neck like some sort of rabid animal, fingers inside of her and soaked to the knuckles as he pumped at a quicker pace. Just as she went to grasp his wrist, a telltale sign she was going to cum from his fingers, Gray stopped.

"Gray…" her voice was steely – it was a warning, no longer a wanton sigh.

"Yes?" he responded, bringing his drenched fingers up to his mouth before licking them clean.

Mm. She was salty, there was a slight musk, but with an edge of sweetness. Gray didn't care, though. He loved it and would gladly part her legs again, this time with his head.

"Why did you stop…" she was panting still, swimsuit top pushed slightly over her breasts, bottoms untied on the left side. Her hair was drying now, wavy and wild against the white of the hotel's bed sheets.

"We just came from the beach, Juvia. We can't possibly have sex until we've both had a shower."

Gray could see the anger flash in her eyes as they darkened.

"Gray-sama…"

He leaned down and pecked her lips, but she grasped the back of his head and pulled him closer to her so they could meet again, her tongue clashing against his hungrily as she tasted herself in his mouth.

Gray broke the kiss.

"Me first," he grinned, straightening back up to make his way over to the bathroom, "I promise I'll be quick – "

Juvia threw herself off of the bed and shoved past him, her swimsuit bottoms falling off completely onto the floor.

"Juvia's going to shower first, and she's going to take as long as she wants – _Gray-sama_ can wait patiently for her," as she crossed the threshold to the bathroom, she turned back around, "and she's going to let the shower finish her off since _someone_ _else_ couldn't."

The door slam echoed throughout their hotel room, and Gray cringed. Ouch. Okay, he sort of deserved that, especially after he had been messing around with her in the ocean…and then convinced her that they would continue at the hotel…but fuck! He had been left with blue balls that entire elevator ride – hell, he had them now! His dick didn't just have an on/off switch…

Gray cradled his head in his hands. No, he was the one in the wrong here. Juvia had really been keen on actually teaching him how to swim – he should have realized how important this had all been to her. She had, after, paid for them to go to a damn beach resort all for his sake. Not that he had asked for this, no, he would have been just peachy-keen had they stayed back at their place fucking all weekend…Juvia could even wear that damn maid costume she had gotten!

He really should go and patch things up. It really took a lot for Juvia to get upset at him, but once she was he knew he was going to have to make it up to her. She had started bathing already; he could hear the rushing water beating against her skin.

Gray stood up, rolling his neck and stretching out his body. Just as the satisfying sound of his back cracking vibrated against his body, he heard it.

The _moans_.

Juvia really had gone in there to finish herself off…

Ah, fuck.

He felt himself twitch beneath those damn constricting swim trunks. Juvia's voice called out once more, helpless and breathy, just how she got when he would first push into her…

"G-gray-sama…" she called through the walls, "ple-ase…"

Oh, fuck it.

Juvia must have known he would have been there in a flash – she purposely hadn't locked the door, that cheeky fucking minx – and when he entered he nearly came into his shorts on the spot.

Her legs were up against the tiles, the bath's faucet running a steady stream of water that was beating down directly onto that sweet spot between her legs where his fingers had been only moments ago. The bathroom itself was hotter than a sauna – the steam was welcoming but overwhelming, and only as it cleared could Gray get a better view of his girlfriend's face.

Gray nearly lost control of himself again.

Juvia's eyes were glazed over, glimmering against the muted bathroom lights; her skin was flushed in a soft, ethereal glow. She was sucking on two of her fingers while the opposite hand gripped and tugged at one of her nipples. Her tongue danced out, wetting the length of both the digits she had taken between her lips, before they moved down her body and began rubbing against her folds.

"Ngh, Gray-sama," she called out again, arching her back out of the sloshing bath water, "ahhn, you know just," she moaned out breathlessly, her voice climbing an octave as she slipped a finger inside, "how Juvia likes to be touched…"

He was a complete goner. Forget about punishing her, that could happen later, right now he needed to get into there with her. No – he needed her to get out. He needed to press her up against the wall; he needed to fuck her until her legs gave out and then he would fuck her until all of the water had splashed out and coated every inch of that bathroom floor. The tub was large enough for the both of them to fit into it easy enough, but he did have a feeling it would be an issue for the type of sexual positions they enjoyed.

Just as she inserted another finger, her eyes found his again. Gray pushed down his trunks, kicking them off as they fell on the floor, and finally releasing his erection. Juvia's gaze dropped down to his member and she wet her bottom lip with her tongue.

"Mind if I help?" his voice was thick and honeyed, so it was no surprise that Juvia's resolve immediately faltered as she shook her head, pushing her body up far enough that there was enough room for Gray to situate himself between the faucet and her open legs. Throwing Juvia's calves over his shoulders, Gray adjusted their positions so that their bodies both fit comfortably enough in the confined space without his poor balls being crushed. After finding a suitable arrangement, Gray began to run his tongue up the inside of Juvia's thigh, lightly sucking her sweet skin just below the juncture where her torso and leg met. Juvia arched her back, lifting her core even closer to his mouth. Gray quirked his lips, turning his attention to her opposite thigh, paying it the same respects he had the former.

"Gray…" there was that tone of voice again, but all he could do was chuckle.

"Fine," he wrapped one of his arms around her upper thigh, using his fingers to part her folds and give him better access.

The first lick was explorative. Gentle, long, and he curled the tip of his tongue around her clit, pulling it into his mouth so he could suck. Juvia called out almost immediately, pushing her hips up higher to meet with his mouth as he went down to lick the length of her slit once more, twice more, three times more. On the fourth lick, he finally nestled himself between those folds, removing his hand while his nose nuzzled against her clit. She was crying out by this time, begging him to just fuck her with his tongue. He sucked, licked, pulled, completely devoured her until twin streams of her juices were running down his chin. Gray parted from her center to lick the length again, flicking his tongue angrily against her clit as his hand snuck up and entered her with two fingers.

As he fingered her at an accelerated rate, Gray moved back to lavish Juvia's inner thighs once more, daring a peek.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her hand covering her mouth as she shook from the beginnings of her orgasm. God, she was so fucking beautiful.

Adding a third finger pushed her over the edge, and Gray moved right back to rub against her bud once more whilst she rode her hips against his fingers, screaming out his name as her orgasm crashed onto her.

He greedily drank every single drop, only removing himself after she relaxed her hips, bringing them back down. God, he knew she was satisfied now, but he really hoped she would still be up for a second round – she usually was.

Juvia smiled as Gray pecked his lips gently against any inch of skin he could find, her hand running up his own thigh to gently grip the shaft of his erection.

"Ngh," Gray grunted, adjusting his torso to give her better access, "I'm tired of cleaning up," she quickened her pace and tightened her grip, "let's go to the bed. I want to take you in a more comfortable position."

The girl nodded, rubbing her thumb against the precum that had begun to bead against the head of his cock.

As they got out of the bath, Gray turned off the faucet just as Juvia pulled him up so that their lips could meet finally. Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she pressed their bodies together, enjoying how his member easily parted her legs to rub against the heat of her core.

"Juvia's sorry."

Gray kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her temple.

"Why's that?" he murmured, pushing his hips against hers once more. Ugh, fuck. That felt so fucking good.

"Because she acted like a child…"

Gray laughed, pecking her lips again.

"Juvia," he mimicked, "did nothing wrong. It was Gray-sama's fault."

She began to shake her head in protest, but Gray silenced his girlfriend by bending down to pick her up bridal-style, carrying her still-wet body over to the bed before gently laying her down against the sheets.

"Ah, maybe we should have dried off first…"

Shaking his head, Gray crawled over her so that he could stare down at her.

"I don't care," he leaned down to whisper, "I want to be inside of you, Juvia. Fuck it."

Gods, she was wet again. Rubbing experimentally, Gray took his shaft and ran his head against the length of her slit as he had done prior with his tongue, coating her fold entirely in his precum. Juvia wrapped her legs around him, her hips twisting against his ministrations as she ran her hands against Gray's scalp, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging lightly.

Obedient as ever, Gray looked up at his girlfriend, biting his lip at the sight of her silently begging for his cock. Oh, gods.

As he entered her, Gray couldn't help the groan that slipped out. Had he been younger, he would have been mortified at the sound, but this was Juvia and he didn't care – he wanted her to hear it. He wanted her to know how she made him feel.

"Fuck," Gray panted, pulling out and pushing back in several times until their hips began to meet in the most delicious rhythm. "Fuck, Juvia, goddammit."

Her only response was to pull him down so that he could kiss her hungrily, both moaning against the other as Gray quickened his pace, skin slapping against skin at a fervid pace. A small part of him wanted to flip her around and take her from behind as well, or even have her ride him out, but that all paled in comparison right now – he wanted to drive into her and make her lose herself, grip him so tight that he saw stars and galaxies.

Lifting his torso back up, Gray hooked his arms around Juvia's legs, removing them from around his waist and instead to above his shoulders. She hissed at the new position, calling out his name breathlessly as the tip of his member brushed a beautiful spot deep inside of her. Oh fuck yeah.

"You love this don't you?" he panted as he leaned his body back down, bending her legs back and marveling at how fucking wonderful she felt, entirely open to him like this, her full breasts bouncing against heated skin.

Juvia nodded, crying out once more as Gray began to drive into her at an erratic pace, huffing and clenching his teeth against her walls tightening themselves deliciously around his cock.

"Good, then cum for me Juvia," he kissed her, their tongues meeting before their lips even did, "cum for me, cum for me, cum for me." He repeated it like a prayer as he felt the bed's headboard smack against the wall. The sheets were coming undone from their corners on the bed, but Gray didn't care. He didn't give a fuck. All he wanted was for his girlfriend to cum around him, right there and then.

"I-I'm," she called out, "I'm going to – "

Gray fell into the crook of her neck, sucking, biting, and licking the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder, burrowing himself as pounded into her sweet, wet heat. He couldn't last much longer, he had already lasted for so long, he just needed her to cum and then he could let himself go –

Juvia couldn't even make out his name, the first syllable was all she could manage as she cried out, her orgasms rippling through her body and tightening against her boyfriend's length. Almost immediately after, Gray came just as hard, biting out her name in a pleading voice, his hips stalling while he filled her up with his seed.

They lay there for several minutes – he nuzzling the column of her neck, she humming appreciatively and kissing his temple.

"Gray-sama is so wonderful," she breathed finally, her legs locking back around his waist and slowly moving down to tangle with his against their mussed bed sheets. "Juvia is so lucky."

Gray smiled, moving up to gently kiss her. She returned the kiss with just enough energy, and as they parted, Gray could feel himself begin to slip into the beginnings of sleep.

"So, is Gray-sama ready for his second lesson tomorrow?"

His eyes snapped open. Oh goddammit. One track fuckin' mind.

"You know what?" Gray shifted up so that he could get a better look at the girl below him, "I am."

Now it was time for her eyes to widen.

"Really?"

Gray nodded.

"Really."

Juvia grinned, looping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down against her into a tight embrace. They remained there for several moments, only parting so she could go and clean herself up in the bathroom. Gray fixed the bed whilst she was up, and as she returned he quickly pulled her against his chest, cradling her form while they both drifted off into a quiet, blissful sleep.

He would just have to do a better job of distracting her tomorrow.

.

**Notes**

THIS IS LITTERED WITH MISTAKES I AM GOING TO GO BURY MYSELF IN THE SAND FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL TOO SWEET AND I REALLY APPRECIATED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!


End file.
